1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydration system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system of pressurizing a hydration system.
2. The Relevant Technology
Bicyclists, hikers, runners, walkers and other athletes often use hydration packs to maintain adequate hydration while engaging in their sports. These hydration packs usually have a bag like fluid reservoir, or bladder that is disposed in a pack that can be carried by the user. A long flexible hose can connect to the reservoir and may provide a mouthpiece for the user. The mouthpiece can be carried in the user's mouth to allow the user to draw or suck liquid from the reservoir as desired.
These types of hydration packs can be problematic because they depend on hydrostatic head pressure and suction to move fluid from the flexible container through the tube and mouthpiece. Hydrostatic head pressure is the pressure resulting in the hose from the weight of the liquid in the hydration pack. Often this hydrostatic head pressure is inadequate to move a sufficient amount of fluid to quench the user's thirst. Consequently, these types of hydration packs may also require suction by the user through the mouthpiece to provide adequate flow of fluid to the user. Providing the amount of suction force is difficult, if not impossible, for many users, especially when the user is engaged in a vigorous activity such as cycling, running, or the like.
Another problem of these suction type hydration packs is that the amount of fluid drawn from the reservoir is directly proportional to the amount of sucking force applied. Consequently, a considerable amount of force may be needed to draw a sufficient amount of water to quench a user's thirst and meet the user's hydration needs. This is especially problematic when the user is short of breath because of participating in a strenuous activity.
Some hydration packs have pressurization systems to pressurize the liquid in the reservoir to overcome the sucking force problem. Most of these systems have a second flexible tube coupled between the reservoir and a pressure source, such as a pump. The user can actuate the pump in order to force air, or some other compressible gas into the reservoir, thereby pressurizing the reservoir with the pumped air. The pumped, pressurized air exerts pressure on the liquid and forces the liquid out of the flexible tube when the mouthpiece valve is activated by the user.
Unfortunately, these types of hydration packs work best when the pack is in an upright position since the liquid has to remain near the tube outlet in order to be pushed through the tube by the pressurized air. Moreover, as liquid is consumed, more pressurized air is required to maintain pressure on the liquid. Thus, many pressurization cycles may be needed to maintain enough pressure in the bladder to force the liquid through the tube. Additionally, when the pack nears an empty point, the pressurized air is often insufficient to force the remaining liquid out the tube.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced